1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage battery for incorporation in a prosthesis which is externally powered by electricity, and more particularly to a storage battery provided with contact forks embedded in the front end thereof for engagement with knife-type contacts provided at the end of the prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional storage battery can be found in German Patent Specification no. 2,542,933. Prostheses powered externally by electricity are controlled by myoelectric controls and electromechanical control systems, which are driven by a storage battery incorporated in the prosthesis. Previously known rechargeable storage batteries fit in a holder. These storage batteries can be integrated in all types of shafts, and because of their small external dimensions, can also be inserted into the case of long stumps. Provided in the prothesis are knife-type contacts which, upon insertion of the storage battery into the holder, engage with the contact forks of the storage battery. A snap-type closure is provided for securing the storage battery in its holder.
A switch for the electrical supply is provided outside the storage battery, and its holder, and is integrated, for example, in a hand prosthesis and is activated from the outside through the hand covering.